


Repose en paix

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Love, Memories, Revenge, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Minami avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n’était pas un bon moment.Elle voulait garder les yeux fermés, voilà ce de qu’elle avait besoin.
Relationships: Minami Kaoru/Hosho Sayuri





	Repose en paix

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Repose en paix**

Si elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait presque le sentir.

Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de ses mains, elle pouvait le sentir sur lui alors qu’elle la touchait, alors qu’elle l’excitait avec trop facilité, alors qu’elle l’amenait à l’orgasme.

C’était différent de la main qu’elle serrait à ce moment-là, et différent de tout ce qu’elle allait sentir désormais.

Minami avait envie de pleurer, mais ce n’était pas un bon moment.

Elle voulait garder les yeux fermés, voilà ce de qu’elle avait besoin.

Les garder fermés, et ne voire pas le corps de Sayuri, n’être pas obligée à sentir la froideur de la mort sur sa peau, n’être pas obligée à réaliser ce qu’était vraiment arrivé.

« Tu seulement dors, non ? » elle murmura, heureuse que n’y avait pas personne dans le morgue à l’entendre dire une chose si stupide. « Pourquoi as-tu dû faire ça ? Pourquoi n’as-tu parlé avec moi ? Je... »

Elle s’interrompit. Ça n’avait aucun sens, parler avec qui ne pouvait pas plus l’entendre, ça n’avait pas aucun sens espérer que les choses avaient été différents.

Elle s’avait suicidé devant lui, en détruisant tout ce qu’elle avait construit pendant les années précédentes, en détruisant lui et en la laissant sans rien à que se raccrocher.

La haïssait, Kaoru, et non pour s’être découverte trahie, mais parce que avec son geste elle l’avait privée de tout.

S’elle avait été encore vive, elle aurait voulu lui demander, lui demander s’il avait été une fiction du principe, s’elle avait vraiment senti quelque chose, ou si tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble fût seulement part de ce fou plan suicidaire.

La haïssait, Kaoru, mais elle sentait qu’elle n’aurait jamais arrêté de l’aimer.

« Idiot. » elle lui dit autre fois, en sentant une larme finalement s’écouler sur son visage, et ensuite autre, et autre, et avant qu’elle pût se rendre compte elle pleurait sa mort et son trahison, et cette fin qu’elle s’avait donnée sans laisser une explication.

Elle sortit rapidement de la morgue, en se séchant le visage et en prenant une profonde respiration.

On aurait plus de temps pour pleurer la mort de Hoshou, et ce n’était pas le moment.

Elle allait se concentrer sur le travail, elle allait traquer ceux qu’avaient permis à Sayuri de se faire ce, et seulement en fin elle allait se concéder du temps pour lui penser.

Elle n’allait pas la rappeler dans cette manière, elle ne voulait pas la rappeler comme l’espion, comme ce que les avait tous trahis, comme ce que tenait une rancune si profonde de ne pouvoir pas l’exprimer.

Elle voulait la rappeler comme la femme qu’elle avait aimé. 


End file.
